Input devices for computers and other electronic devices rely mostly on touch interfaces, such as keyboards, mice, touch pads, and touchscreens. These touch interfaces generally require efficient eye-to-hand coordination in combination with hand-to-screen-cursor coordination to interact with objects displayed by the electronic device. Voice recognition techniques can remove or reduce the coordination effort required by touch interfaces. For example, a user may provide a command using voice input and the voice recognition system can convert the command into a machine-readable instruction for the electronic device.